overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 12
This is the twelfth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Albedo reports to Ainz Ooal Gown that all the Floor Guardians that have returned showed no signs of brainwashing, besides Shalltear Bloodfallen. Ainz orders her to summon Yuri Alpha and CZ2I28 Delta to escort them to the Treasury. At the Treasury, Ainz opens the armory to enter the Mausoleum. They encounter a being that Albedo recognizes as Tabula Smaragdina, however, Albedo sees through the disguise saying he is an imposer. On the Overseer Guardian's orders, the two maids prepare to attack until Ainz counters the order. He then orders the being, Pandora's Actor the Area Guardian of the Treasury to drop the facade. Pandora's Actor is surprised by his master's appearance. Ainz reveals that the World Items are needed to handle a pressing situation outside Nazarick. Before allowing him an Albedo to enter the Mausoleum to acquire the World Items, the Area Guardian request they leave their Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown behind. This is to prevent the Avatara, the life-size golem replicas of the Forty-One Supreme Beings from attacking potential intruders. Albedo is stunned by the Masoluem, which Ainz explains he designed this section as a tribute to his comrades. He points to a vacant area where he intends to place a golem of himself should he perish. Albedo begs him not to say such things, in tears the Guardian declares Ainz to be the only Supreme Being that had not abandoned them, wishing him to rule over their creations for eternity. She asks him to promise her and the rest of Nazarick not to leave them. Ainz states he can't as soon he will battle Shalltear and considering her power as a Floor Guardian, even Ainz uncertain of the outcome. He insists that he will fight Shalltear despite Albedo's protests, as he feels its a punishment for him for not foreseeing this, and unwilling to risk the lives of his comrades' children. In addition, he wishes not for any in Nazarick to fight one another for his mistake. He also reasons he is more suited to handling the vampire as he accumulated experience from various battles in YGGDRASIL, whereas the NPCs only gain knowledge bestowed upon them. Seeing that Ainz is set on fighting Shalltear, Albedo only asks he promises her one thing: That he would return. Ainz escorted by Mare Bello Fiore and Aura Bella Fiora, now wielding World Items to secure the area arrive at Shalltear's location. Major Events * Ainz, Albedo, Yuri Alpha, and CZ2I28 Delta visit the Treasury. * Ainz, Albedo, Yuri Alpha, and CZ2I28 Delta meet Pandora's Actor. * Ainz decides and prepares to fight Shalltear Bloodfallen alone. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Yuri Alpha * CZ2I28 Delta * Tabula Smaragdina (Mentioned Only) * Pandora's Actor * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Shalltear Bloodfallen New Characters * Genjiro (Mentioned Only) Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Mass Fly * Shapeshifting * Create High Tier Undead: Eyeball Corpse Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Treasury ** Mausoleum * Re-Estize Kingdom Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace March 2016 Issue. * Yuri Alpha and CZ2I28 Delta accompany Ainz and Albedo to the Mausoleum Hallway. * Ainz didn't try to use Shooting Star to break Shalltear free from mind control. * The Adventurer's Guild Meeting didn't occur. Navigation pl:Rozdział 12 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters